


Juice

by Silverfishy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Pushy Bottoms, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfishy/pseuds/Silverfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I'd fuck just any alpha?" Yuu growls, pushing the track pants and Asahi's boxers down together as the older boy lifts his hips obligingly, obediently. "I want <i>you</i>. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superdrive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdrive0/gifts).



It' s a monday morning when Yuu wakes up and feels the telltale stickiness on his thighs. Groaning into his pillow, he flails out a hand to stop the beeping of his alarm clock and sits up, grimacing at the mess on his sheets. The calendar confirms his suspicion as he traipses past it to the shower - he's right on schedule for his heat. He's had a few of them now, and he knows exactly how it'll build, starting as an itch deep down that he can't scratch and leaving him restless and desperate by the end of the day.

He can already feel it in the pit of his belly as he stands under the pouring water, the slow burn that'll be raging through his being by this evening, making his blood like fire and every part of him ache. 

For now, he wraps a hand around himself almost absent mindedly, deciding to take the edge off before he heads to school. He'd skip, but there's a test in English first period that he's kind of screwed if he misses, and they have a practice match at the weekend that Daiichi will likely insist they prepare for.

The thought of Daiichi sends a jolt of pleasure through him, still manageable at this stage, and he rolls his eyes at his body's reaction to even the thought of an alpha. Damn biological imperatives. Although... he looks down at his cock and the way it moves through his fist. He _has_ been thinking about asking one of the guys if they'd be interested in being heat buddies with him - he's sick of struggling through it alone with toys that barely satisfy him and leave him grouchy and trying to shake a ridiculous feeling of loneliness for days afterwards.

He's had his eye on Asahi for a while actually, literally (the boy may be shy when he's changing but Yuu has sharp eyes and _fuck_ Asahi has a nice ass). With his broad shoulders and beefy arms he's pretty sure the other boy could hold him down nicely, maybe even fuck him up against a wall....

He's so lost in imagining that it's almost a surprise when orgasm washes through him and he's coming against the shower wall, two fingers in his own ass. He pulls them out and washes off the slick and come, ducking his head underneath the spray and grinning. Yeah. He's gonna ask Asahi.

-

Perhaps it's the knowledge that he's going to get fucked for real this time, or maybe he'd just underestimated himself, but by third period it's clear Yuu isn't going to make it to lunch. He'd spotted Asahi in the halls this morning and tried to corner him but the third-year had just waved him off saying something about studying. Bullshit, Yuu thinks, but really what was he expecting, that Asahi would be driven mad by the scent of an omega like in the movies and he'd just fall all over himself to get some of Yuu's ass? He's not even sure the older boy had understood what it was Yuu'd been getting at, that adorable confused look crossing his face before he was scratching the back of his head and leaving Yuu high and dry. Or rather, not dry.

But anyway, now Yuu was sitting on the bus and trying not to squirm too much as his body sought friction. Everything was becoming too sensitive and he knew he probably reeked, the hormones starting to push past the scent blockers he habitually took every day. There was an alpha sitting near the front of the bus with his shoulders up, tension written across his back, but Yuu wasn't particularly worried about either of their abilities to keep their hands to themselves. Instead, he turned his gaze to the window and tried to distract himself from the longing to get home faster by thinking about a Plan B to get Asahi into bed.

Plan A had obviously failed; the other boy's obliviousness, willful or otherwise, shooting it dead in the water. A more obvious tactic was going to have to be tried if Yuu wanted to get past Asahi's hesitance. He was certain the other boy was at least a little bit interested - he'd caught Asahi checking his ass out in the locker room a couple of times, and the blush on the older boy's cheeks when he'd quickly pulled his gaze away had been unmistakable - but despite his alpha dynamic Asahi had always been a little reticent. The strong, silent type, Yuu mused.

He spends the afternoon making preparations. His parents are conveniently going to be out until late, and after his mum catches him moving towels into his bedroom she simply shakes her head fondly and makes him promise to be safe; his scent blockers are also pretty effective birth control so he doesn't need to worry about that. He waits until class is finished before he calls Asahi, and by that time he's starting to lose a bit of coherence in his thought processes, the heat thrumming beneath his skin and sticking his hair to the back of his neck with sweat.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nishinoya?" Asahi sounds a little out of breath, and Yuu wonders if he's already at practice. "Hey, are you okay? Tanaka said you went home at lunch."

"Yeah." Yuu breathes. Just the sound of Asahi's voice is already affecting him, and he shifts restlessly where he's laying on his bed. "I'm just... sick. Actually, could you come over?"

"What, why? Do you need me to bring you something?" Asahi sounds concerned now and Yuu can just imagine him standing there with that worried look on his face. Fuck.

"Yeah, I-" He breaks off with a muffled gasp as his hand, wandering without conscious thought, brushes against his cock. "I need you... to get me some juice."

"Juice?" And Yuu could roll his eyes at how dense the other boy is being right now. How hard was it to just do what he said and come over? "I mean, sure, I can do that. What kind?"

Yuu's started stroking himself, legs spreading almost of their own accord, and he can feel the slick between his legs dripping onto the towel. "I don't care." He bites out. "Just... hurry."

"But, practice-" He hears Asahi say, confused, before he's ending the call and dropping his phone onto the pillow next to his head, needing his free hand for more important things like pushing into his ass, teasing the rim as he pants.

He reckons he's got about twenty minutes before Asahi manages to get out of practice and get over here, maybe twenty five if the idiot spends more than a couple of minutes in the convenience store to get the juice Yuu doesn't even need. Although blood sugar and hydration levels are going to become very important in the next few hours, so perhaps it's a good thing after all.

In fact, the doorbell doesn't ring until at least thirty minutes after his call with Asahi ended, and by that time he's got three fingers deep inside himself, panting and whining in frustration because his stupid tiny hands aren't quite big enough to reach his prostate at the angle he wants. "It's open!" He yells, and the click of the door is enough to make the muscles in his thighs tremble in anticipation.

He's been at this for a while and by now his scent must be filling the whole house, but although he can hear the falter in Asahi's footsteps the other boy makes it all the way to the door of Yuu's room. The look on Asahi's face is gratifyingly shellshocked as he stands there unable to take his eyes off of Yuu, and Yuu knows he must look a sight right now.

He can feel sweat beading along his hairline, flushing his skin and his lips are probably red and swollen from where hes been licking and biting them compulsively. He's seen what he looks like when he's in heat before in the bathroom mirror, red high on his cheeks and throat and cock, chest heaving. There's come already glistening on his stomach from about fifteen minutes ago, not that it'd done anything to lessen how hard he was, smeared where he'd wiped his fingers through it and tasted himself. He knows Asahi must be able to see his hole from this angle, see where he's dripping onto the towel below as he pumps fingers shiny with slick in and out.

Asahi makes a choking noise and seems torn between stepping forward past the threshold and into Yuu's room, and turning tail and running. Yuu can see the dilation in his pupils, senses heightened with an alpha this close, and he can hear the catch in Asahi's breath when Yuu lets out a groan as another shudder passes through him. "Come here." He pants, begs, and Asahi's nostrils flare as he swallows, inhaling Yuu's scent that permeates every corner of the room.

"Wh-what?" He stutters out. "I-... juice?" Even through the haze Yuu still thinks Asahi's bewildered look is adorable, but now is _not the time_ and he just needs Asahi to get over here already. 

"Later." He breathes, his voice unsteady. "I want _you_ now."

The force of the statement seems to have the desired effect on Asahi, who steps forward into the room even as his body shakes with indecision. Yuu can practically see the thoughts running through his head, the fear, the uncertainty and hesitance warring with his alpha instincts. "This is a mistake." Asahi says, and his voice goes up at the end like the statement's a question, like he's trying to convince himself, and Yuu is losing patience.

"It's not a mistake." He says, pulling his fingers out with a whine that he doesn't bother hiding. "Why do you think I called you here?"

"You're not thinking clearly!" Asahi insists, although he does take another step closer to the bed, and Yuu counts that as some progress event though it's not as much as he'd like. "It's... it's just because I'm an alpha."

 _That's it_ , Yuu decides, and he's moving before Asahi can react, grabbing the older boy's hand and pulling him down onto the bed, Asahi moving easily with how overwhelmed he is. Yuu pushes him down on his back against the pillows and pulls at his shirt, nearly growling in frustration. "You dumbass." He says. "Don't you think I've seen you watching me in the locker room? I've been watching you too, for months."

"You, you have?" Asahi says, and he lets Yuu pull the shirt over his head, eyes wide and surprised but unable to keep his hands from settling on Yuu's hips where he straddles Asahi's waist. It's progress, Yuu thinks, grinding down on Asahi's thigh as he tugs at the waist of his tracksuit. He's probably getting slick all over the material, but he doesn't really care right now and it's worth it for the flood of relief it brings him to get some kind of sensation other than his hand against his cock. It's also worth it for the expression on Asahi's face as he looks up at Yuu, red creeping down the muscles in his chest and eyes dark with want. 

"You think I'd fuck just any alpha?" Yuu growls, pushing the track pants and Asahi's boxers down together as the older boy lifts his hips obligingly, obediently. "I want _you_. I trust you. Plus you have a _really_ nice ass." He punctuates the sentence with another grind, skin to skin this time and they both groan. 

"I just-" Asahi chokes, and he's gripping Yuu's hips so tight that Yuu's sure he's gonna have finger shaped bruises there tomorrow. Hopefully. "I don't want to hurt you."

Yuu tries very hard to keep from rolling his eyes. Really, he does, but the look on Asahi's face tells him he might not have entirely succeeded. Instead, he climbs up a little higher, bracing one hand on Asahi's chest, cool to the touch in comparison to the scouring heat beneath Yuu's skin, panting with exertion as he reaches behind him for Asahi's cock, lining it up with his entrance. "Shut up." He says, and sits down in one smooth motion. 

This time, they both moan loud enough that Yuu would spare a thought for the neighbours, if he had space in his brain for anything besides how good, how full, how hot he feels. Asahi's cock is bigger than any of the toys he usually uses during his heat cycles, bigger than anything else he's had inside of him, but the stretch and the burn is turned into pleasure by the heat rushing through his veins. He lifts himself up on shaking thighs and lets himself drop back down, forcing another moan from his throat as his head falls forward, hair damp with sweat and falling in his eyes. 

Asahi's eyes have almost rolled back in his head and his fingers at Yuu's hips are shaking, twitching with how hard he's holding back, how nervous he is. Leaning forward, Yuu presses his chest against Asahi's own and breathes shakily across the other boy's throat. "You feel so good." He says, voice low. "You're so hard, you fill me up so well, I want you so badly, Asahi." The boy underneath him groans a little at the sound of his own name, and Yuu mouths at the skin along his collarbones, panting. "Do I feel good, huh? Am I hot for you? Wet, _slick_ for you?" He's making himself hotter with his words, letting his talkative nature work to good use as he lets his fantasies flow out of his mouth. "I bet I'd feel so good if you were slamming me up against a wall, pounding into me so deep I could feel every inch of you. I'd make your cock so wet, your knot would be dripping with me." He moans at the thought and shifts, pushing himself back up and down on Asahi's cock, feeling the base already swelling and stretching him out further, a delicious burn to counterpart the one in his veins. "Fuck me." He whispers against Asahi's lips, biting down on the soft flesh in his mouth, and he's rewarded by an involuntary thrust up and deeper into him that has him groaning. "Yeah, like that. Fuck up into me." Asahi obeys, and Yuu feels Asahi's thighs shift behind him as the older boy plants his feet more firmly on the mattress, letting him thrust upwards with more power. It startles a pleased moan from Yuu's lips and he spreads his pleased smile across Asahi's mouth. "Harder." He says, and whether it's a beg or an order at this point he's not sure but it has the desired effect. 

He's losing it, the heat taking over and making his blood pound in his ears, but he can see Asahi starting to succumb too, gradually letting go and allowing himself to move as his body wants to, as Yuu wants him to. "Pick me up." Yuu says and Asahi does, lifting Yuu bodily by his hips before slamming him down as he pushes his own hips up, bring them into harsh, delicious contact. Yuu's so wet now, and the slapping sounds that fill the room are obscene, but he's barely aware of them, more focused on the sensation of being full, the drag of Asahi's cock over his prostate and his hard, toned stomach against Yuu's cock. "Harder, fuck, Asahi!" He pants, staring feverishly up at the other boy's face. He feels boneless, pliant as he lets Asahi move him, the muscles in Asahi's arms straining as he lifts Yuu bodily again and again. He can feel the drag of Asahi's knot against his rim, too big now to move easily, getting almost painful. He buries his face in Asahi's neck, letting his gasps play across the older boy's skin, his teeth catching as he licks up the straining tendon, tasting sweat, salt, _Asahi_.

"Close." Asahi gasps out, and Yuu nods, feeling the desperation in the shallow thrusts, the way Asahi's knot is too big to pull out of him any more, reduced to grinding hard and frantic against his insides, his prostate. "Please."

"Fuck, fill me up." He bites out, riding the edge of his own release himself. "I want to feel you come. Want you to knot me." Asahi chokes out something that might be a swear, and then his whole body goes hard and tense underneath Yuu, a flood of heat filling his insides as Asahi spills inside of him, knot pressed up against his prostate. Yuu writhes frantically in the bruising grip, rubbing his cock against the flat plane of Asahi's stomach and pushing back into his knot and it's enough, it's enough, he's coming with a cry that he muffles against Asahi's neck.

They lie there for a while, breathing hard, Yuu relishing the feeling of fullness and satisfaction, testing the bond between them every few minutes by shifting and making both of them groan. When he finally sits back up Asahi's avoiding his eyes, which makes him scoff. "Come on, are you still going to act like I didn't want it?"

"Heat makes people say things they don't mean." Asahi protests quietly, but Yuu can feel the way his hands stroke absent-mindedly along his thighs, and the already forming bruises on Yuu's hips. 

"I'll be sure to keep telling you then, even once I'm back to normal." He says matter-of-factly. "We're a good pair, you know." He's starting to feel Asahi's knot lessen slightly, and it makes him feel empty so he starts shifting around again, feeling his temporarily sated interest reappear. 

Asahi groans. "Fuck." He whispers, and it feels like a victory to have gotten the strong, silent upperclassman to curse and it makes Yuu grin triumphantly.

"Hey, wanna skip class tomorrow and fuck all day?" He says slyly, and laughs when Asahi looks up at him with wide eyes, just a trace of that hesitance from before still present but something Yuu is really looking forward to overcoming once again. "I was thinking maybe we could do it in the shower...."

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah! I finally wrote Haikyuu omegaverse porn. I'm not usually a fan of the straight up a/o dynamic tho so I switched it up a little.


End file.
